1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
In miniaturizing electronic apparatuses, more than one chip is put into a package in order to achieve a high density of the package. Thus, the chips are getting smaller. Generally, the chips are attached onto a pad on a printed circuit board with glue. During packaging of the chips, it is difficult to control the amount of the glue applied as the size of the chips becomes smaller. If insufficient glue is used, the chip may not properly adhere to the pad and may easily be detached, which may cause complete failure of the chip package. On the other hand, if excessive glue is used, the glue may overflow to other places and negatively influence other elements. In addition, as the glue flows, it may shift the chips from their original locations before the glue solidifies.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a chip package, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.